un pacto para vivir
by midory ouji
Summary: una ciudad. desconocida , dos familias unidas. un terrible secreto .. muerte y dolor y sentimientos historia cerrada hasta q vuelva mi creatividad a mi cabeza u.u. buaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

-ccomo ocurrió- dijo una joven muchacha de ojos claros pelo color aqua, su figura era delgada de tez blanca

-no lo sabemos srta- le respondió un hombre de edad- la verdad sabemos muy poco tenemos q esperar la autopsia-

-y q esperan ... necesito saber ahora- lo dijo autoritaria

-srta brief .. dentro de 24 horas. tendremos los resultados ... más no puedo hacer

ya resignada dijo -gracias Dr roshi... mantengame informada

se retiró de la morgue on lágrimas en los ojos ... su padre fue hallado muerto de un tiro .. no saben si fue un suicidio o un homicidio ...

condujo hasta su casa .. ahora ella estaba sola .. su madre ya hacia dos años q había fallecido ... cáncer de mamás ... fue duro para ella ver aquella mujer esbelta de abundante pelo rubio perder su vida .. le extirparon primero un seno .. las sesiones de yodo le hizo perder su cabello ... peor fue cuando le encontraron hipo tiroidismo .. más sesiones de punzo y los nudos en la garganta se hicieron malignos .. y ahora perder a su padre en situación sospechosa .. ya no sabía como seguir

su padre un gran científico estaba en un trabajo secreto .. muy secreto, penso ella ..

24 horas era mucha espera . .

ahora estaba sola ... familiar .. ninguno ..amigos .. sólo uno ... son goku .. amigo de la infancia .. desde los 14 mejor dicho ... la verdad ya no quería ir a su casa .. el miedo y el recuerdo de ese momento la perturbaba .. aparte todos los paparazzi y los medios de comunicacion ya se habian enterado de su perdida y decidió ir a la casa de los son

goku estaba comprometido con una chica llamada milk .. mucho no la conocía .. pero goku era su amigo si le explicaba no la dejaría sola en este momento

''toca- toc' '

-esperas a alguien goku? ? - pregunto la joven milk al chico de pelo despeinado y musculoso q estaba con ella

-no milk .. no te preocupes .. yo atendere- salió a la calle y ahí se encontraba ella su mejor amiga bulma brief

-q te ha traído por aquí? ?

-mi padre ... (llorando) lo he encontrado muerto en casa ..

-pasa ... milk! ! milk! ! ven querida

-pasó algo goku?

\- es bulma ..

-pasa kerida ... q te paso? ? porq esa cara? ? - goku le hizo seña para q callara y milk entendió q era mejor no preguntar

le preparo comida .. y una habitación para q eztuviera comoda

ella no tardó mucho en dormirse pues el cansancio le ganaba .. se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo en un abrir y cerrar deojo

mientras tanto goku le contaba lo ocurrido a su prometida

en otro lado de la ciudad ...

-sr ... ya lo hicimos ... - dijo un homvbre gordo y feo- pero hemos tenido un problema- algo nervioso- no ... no hemos limpiado la escena del crimen.. aparecí- fue interrumpido-

-como dijiste? ? escuche bien? ?- respondió un Sr alto musculoso se encontraba en una oficina .. de grandes ventanas de vidrio .. vista panorámica de toda la ciudad- ellos son gente de plata ... son muy importante ... -

-perdón Sr cold .. volveremos a limpiar ..-

-dodoria! ! más te vale ... y si alguien se encuentra allí .. matalo

-si Sr ... -respondió dodoria retirándose del lugar

nota

espero q les guste ... y buenas vibras para todo


	2. Chapter 2

en un comedor se encontraba un hombre desayunando hasta q fue interrumpido

-padre ... te has enterado? ?-dijo un joven de piel bronceada con un peinado en forma de llamas

-si hijo .. una lástima ... - respondió un hombre igual al joven pero más viejo

-porq tanta ironía en tus palabras? ? .. acaso el no era nuestro proveedor? ? -

-Vegeta hay cosas q no podemos evitar ... no es ironía hijo es verdaderamente una lástima ... no ha brindado las mejores tecnología para nuestra empresa. ...

\- y aún así sos incapaz de mostrar compasión para lo menos afortunados

-hijo ... tienes q retirar ... si fueron por el .. vendrán por mi .. y tu eres el heredero ... yo .. sólo protejo lo mío

-ya no soy un niño ...

-y es por eso q te lo digo ... hay cosas q no sabes ... .. no opines

-las supiera si me las diríadiría

-hijo. ... viaja a la argentina ... .. cuando lleves a bs as .. toma un buelo para la ciudad de salta ... hay te estarán esperando ...

-no voy a ir

\- es una orden jovencito ... y te llevarás. a tu hermano ... tomalo como si fueran una mini vacaciones

-no

-en aquella ciudad encontrarás todas laa respuestas ...

-padre? ?

-en la vida tienes q ser duro .. si muestras debilidad ... tus peores enemigos te encontrarán y te mataran

\- cual es tu debilidad padre?

-son ustedes. .. jure a tu madre en el lecho de su muerte protegerlos... y. eso haré ...

-pero padre! !

-vos sabías q a tu madre la envenenados? ? q no fue un simple cáncer? ?!

-miles de mujeres mueren ...

-no! ... el Sr brief trabajo para mi con su tecnología ... pero ... hay algo más q nos unió .. por eso te ruego ... q te vallas con tu hermano y a su debido tiempo .. te enteraran de. todo

mientras tanto en la casa de los son

-goku debes dárselo ...

-todavía no ... se debe recuperar

-se lo prometiste al Sr brief daselo

-pero milk! !

-goku ...!

-esta bien ...- goku camino hacia el cuarto de huéspedes y tocó la puerta

-adelante- dijo bulma

-bulma .. tu padre un tiempo atrás me dijo una carta con dos cajas ... me hizo prometerle q te lo daría si pasaba algo malo con el ... .. toma esto es tuyo y las cajas están adentro de este placard

-gracias goku- el le entrega la carta y la dejó sola

bulma dio un suspiro .. todavía tenían los ojos hinchados .. tomó la carta y la leyó en voz baja

''querida hija :

di lees esta carta es porq algo me pasó ... Te conozco demasiado .. sabía q irías a ver a tu gran amigo .

tu madre fue envenenada ... no sólo ella. un grupo de mujeres .. .dueña o esposas de personas científicas e importante

no quería decírtelo antes para no preocuparte.

debes irte .. cuanto antes de aquí ... te dejé papeles importantes eso tendrás q llevárselos con tigo

te compre boletos sólo debes de llamar para decir los horarios

esta todo listo ... sólo debes irte ...

lo más pronto posible

te amo ... y sos mi gran orgullo' '

miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza' 'porq quiere q viaje? ?'' se preguntaba

y sólo habia una carta q no daban muchas respuestas

abrio el sobre eran dos boletos .. uno de satan city a bs as y de buenos as a salta

nota ..

bueno ... para los q no saben salta si existe ... decidí poner un lugar q yo conozco .. ara sentirme cómoda y sobre todo poder describir cada detalle .. se imaginarán .. si digo Londres parís Japón u otra ciudad conocida .. no sabría ni q poner

.. espero q le esté gustando y comenten ...

buenas vibras para todos! !


	3. Chapter 3

-mis más sentido pésame joven bulma- hablo un hombre con traje negro- su padre fue un gran amigo-

-muchas gracias Sr ten .. - contestó bulma- se q la empresa quedará en buenas manos ..-

-no se preocupe srta, y como quiso su padre apenas cumpla los 25 se hará cargo de la empresa ... y espero seguir siendo su vice presidente

-falta 5 años para eso ... pero .. hoy np es el momento de hablar de ello-

-mil disculpa srta brief-

bulma sólo sonrió .. miro al piso ... estaban enterrando a su. padre . muchas personas había y a pocas conocía .. cuatro días pasaron ... y. la autopsia dio el peor resultado ..

lo habían matado .. pero en su casa no encontraron huellas de ninguna otra persona .. .. y. desaparecieron las cintas de seguridad de su casa

ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta q un hombre se presentó con ella

-disculpe srta brief... le quiero decir mis más sentidos pésame-

ella lo miro de arriba abajo .. y no lo reconocía

-perdón por no presentarme .. soy king Vegeta ouji

bulma reacciono y respondo- un placer conocerlo Sr ouji.. ..peto me temo q don horribles las circunstancia en la q estamos-

-lo entiendo- respondió- su padre es y era el mejor científico. q la empresa ouji ha tenido

-gracias Sr ... - queriendo llorar- y un excelente padre-

-de eso no lo dudo ... y espero poder verla en salta hasta luego- el king Vegeta se retiró dejando a una desconcertada bulma

ella no le dijo a nadie q se iría .. salvo a goku ... q por pedido de su padre le pidió a ep acompañarla

esperaría unos días .. quería dejar todos los papeles al día. .. aunq su padre dejó en el testamento q ella se haría cargo de la c.c a los 25 años

pero todos los contratos primero pasarían por aprobación de ella y ten manejarla a los empleados y a la producciones de su empresa

veía como bajaba el ataúd levantó la vista sólo 4 mujeres incluyendola estaban presentes

urai baba .. una vieja conocida de la familia .. milk ... y Angela .. la secretaria de sindicato de trabajadores de la empresa y ella .. después todos los demás eran hombres

-sres pasajeros. le rogamos abrocharse los cinturones .. estamos llegando a nuestro destino

se escuchó una voz en los parlantes

-escuchaste mocoso .. haz caso- dijo Vegeta a su hermanito de unos 6 años

-si .. escuche .. cabeza de mono ... -contestó entre risas y ojitos

-q mal habré hecho para merecer este castigo-

su hermano se reía .. era un niño mendigo, piel trigueña, y peinado igual q ellos sólo q el volumen de pelo era menos

bajaron del avión y siguieron conociendo el aeropuerto ..un cartel' ' welcome. salta' 'bienvenidos a salta'

un poco más adelante otro cartel' 'aeropuerto internacional martín miguel de Güemes' '

su hermanito q todo lo quería saber le preguntaba- que dice eso- y al rato- y ese cartel que dice? - y luego .. -mira! ! que dice ahí? ? -

Vegeta se estaba volviendo loco

''vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón' '(sonido de llamada )

-hola papa ..llegamos ...

ahora q hago? ?- le pregunto

-busca el hotel salta hijo

-jaja q gracioso no conozco este lugar

-bueno tomate un taxi-

piiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiip

-me corto! !

-seguro lo cansaste- dijo el menor de los ouji

-ya callate mocoso ... vamos a buscar un taxi ..- Vegeta tenía la ven de la frente a punto. de reventar

nota- -

espero q le esté gustando ... llegamos a salta la linda ... y no es por presumir q soy de alli .. aunq vivo en la patagonia :-/ ...comenten y buenas vibras para todos! !


	4. Chapter 4

-ucho gusto sr ouji! - dijo una mujer de piel blanca. y pelo negro

-buenas ...

-su padre ya pago su alojamiento ... tome su llave es el num 25

-gracias

-subí mocoso

el tercer piso del hotel tenía una vista panorámica de la plaza

Vegeta se acercó al palco una plaza rodeadas de palmeras. y árboles como palo borracho. y Naranjo la adornaban ... un pequeñín. anfiteatro. donde jóvenes y ancianos bailaban tango. ... miro a su costado una catedral con delicados detalles. daban un toque de elegancia

-oye! ! vamos a comer! ! - pidió a los gritos su hermano

-espera ... tengo q hablar con alguien

mientras su hermano daba gruñidos y pataletas el se encerró en el baño ..

-vas q poder venir? ?

dale yo te espero- -

salió sonriendo del baño esa media sonrisa ... como si tramara algo

-listo ... ? pregunto table

-listo cabeza de piña ...

-cerebro de chimpancé! ! -bajo corriendo las escaleras

-,-'

''mi padre me pidió que valla a una ciudad q desconozco ... me armó una agenda super ocupada ...cada vez entiendo menos ... '' bulma se encontraba en la una sumergida en pensamientos .

hasta q un sonido la desconcentro' ' srta brief .. le recuerdo q el vuelo sale en una hora! !''

-hay ... lo olvide muchas gracias lanch. ... - se levantó rápidamente. y fue a su cuarto ... ni siquiera se secó salió con el pelo mojado. y la ropa se le pegaba ql cuerpo ..

en la parte de abajo la esperaba lanch con una sonrisa tierna

-quiere que la acompañe srta

-por favor! ! lanch

..lanch era su ama de llave y su gran confidente ... era algo distraída y un poco bipolar ... podía se tierna y en un instante en una psicópata asesina ... pero e ella la quería

faltaba poco ara llegar al aero puerto .. ... y miles de preguntas rondaban es su cabeza

bajó corriendo lanch llevaba una maleta y bulma otra

en la puerta la esperaba el Sr ten con una sonrisa .. le entregó unos papeles q debía firmar. bulma l brazo el aún q no lo sabía formaba paté de su familia

también vio a goku junto a su prometida .. y sonrió. ellos la saludaron y abordaron el avión

bulma miro atrás ... lanch y ten la despedían con una cuantas lágrimas

abordó el avión .. se sentó en el lado de la ventanilla

agarró una libreta y en ella decía' 'hija ... disfruta. este viaje. ''

miro a su lado goku hablaba con milk .. pues era la primera vezcq ella viajaba en un avión

se colocó los auriculares cerró sus ojos y se durmió profundamente

-oye! ! bulma llegamos a bs as .. ' dijo milk

-me dormí dos horas ... perdón que vergüenza! !

se refrendó los ojos. y se levantó ... busco sus maletas camino. un poco ... en el aeropuerto de bs as vio una pequeña librería ... entró se entretuvo un rato mientras q goku milk la esperaban

-otro viaje de doshoras? - dijo goku

-no veo la hora de llegar y dormir un rato- dijo milk mientras se masajeaba a el cuello

nota-

un pokito de salta. ! u.u. stube pensando en poner otros lugares de la argentina ... conenten si les gusta la idea ... ! espero q les guste ... buenas vibras a todos


	5. Chapter 5

''busca el hotel salta . regístrate y espero un día' '

bulma nunca fue de estar en hoteles siempre prefirió alquilar casa o cabañas para más privacidad pero haría caso a su padre .. en el viaje se enteró q milk estaba embarazada, y goku le había prometido a su padre cuidarla

-srta briefs, Sr son sean bienvenidos a este hotel

-muchas gracias n.n- respondió bulma

-los carnavales la trajeron por aquí? ? -

-disculpe? ?- dijo bulma

-si los carnavales la trajeron? ?

-ah ... (miro al piso y sonrio)- si el diablo mw pidió que viniera

la secretaria del hotel sólo sonrió, le entregó las llaves de. su habitaciones

-bueno chicos, , creo .. que descansará un ppoco- dijo bulma mientras miraba a goku y milk

ellos sólo asentaron y se fueron a su habitación

...

-ven mocoso! !

-no me pillas no me pillas lero lero! ! -tarble hacia burla a Asus hermano

mientras corría, se llevó por delante a bulma haciéndole q se caiga Ensima de el

-nino estas bien! - pregunto bulma

-mmmmm- tarble la miro serio

-con esa cara .. piensas en tener novia? ?- empezó a reírse

-levantate y pide disculpas! !-interrumpió Vegeta

-esta bien! -dijo ella y le sonrió

Vegeta se sonrojo pero miro a su hermano y la cara de serio volvió

-ammg con que tienen la misma cara ...

Vegeta se fue dejándola hablando sola

bulma sólo sonrió y entró a su habitación

acostada agarró la agenda de su padre

''hay una iglesia .. en diagonal del hotel .. .. ve wn busca del padre jorge .. te entregará una carta a la cual tendrás que armar' '

ella se paró y camino hacia la ventana .. una iglesia estilo colonial de grandes puertas, mucha gente entraba y salía

''hay mi papá .. era mejor q me de el las cartas' ' pensó ella

ya era tarde .. y el cansancio llegó .. bulma se quedó dormida

-.- -.-

-pensé q me llevarías algún lado- dijo tarble

-no molestes! .. nuestro padre me dijo q no podíamos salir del hotel hasta que el diga

-y desde cuando le haces caso? ?

-desde ahora ..

-hace más de una semana que estamos y lo único que conozco es la plaza

-bueno .. mañana saldremos. te lo prometo

tarble miro desconfiando de sy hermano .. pero siguió comiendo

~tin. Tin tan ~

Vegeta leyó el mje de su padre

''mañana ve a la iglesia, la q está. en diagonal del hotel, y busca al padre jorge ... te dará unas cosas ... ''

el respiro profundo ... su padre quería que juegue a un juego. que el detestaba .. , ser detective'

el siempre fue de decir las cosas .. porq su padre no hacía eso ... y evitaba .. este tipo de situaciones

mañana será un día largo

pensó

y se llevó a su hermanito a dormir

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~~~~~~

bulma se despertó eran las 10 de la mañana.. se cambio y le dejó un mje a goku diciéndole que iva a ir a la iglesia

en cambio Vegeta desde las nueve que estuvo listo y cambiado esperando a su hermano q despertará. las 10; 14 estaba tomando su desayuno y así poder salir a la iglesia

salieron de su habitación .. los tres en el mismo momento .. Vegeta vio de reojo a bulma .. y sólo se sonrió

bulma muy apresurada camino .. nisiquiera lo miro

cruzaron la calle, caminaron un poco. .. llegaron

una iglesia estilo colonial grandes puertas de madera .. piso de cuadros negros y blancos

-porq me traes aquí? ? -pregunto tarble

-espera ... -dijo Vegeta

-quien es el?- pregunto mientras señalaba una imagen de un Sr. con barba .. en una de sus manos llevaba un bastón y al costado suyo había un perro

Vegeta nunca fue religioso y la verdad. no savia ..

-es san Roque- se escuchó una voz

ambos se dieron vuelta y allí estaba .. ella. una camisa blanca sin mangas .. un pantalón negro y unos zapatitos de taco

-y quien es? ?-dijo tarble

-el cuida a los perritos .. -respondió ella

\- y ella señora de negro? ? -

-basta tarble! ! portáte bien .- dijo Vegeta un poco molesto

-ella es santa clara-

-wuau! ! sabes mucho! -

-mi nombre es bulma y tu eres? ?

-tarble

-ahh tu ayer me hiciste caer .. te acordaa r? ?

-ahhhh jaja usted es la señora del hotel

-le pido disculpas por mi hermano hasta luego- dijo Vegeta

ella vio como se alejaban

primero en el hotel y ahora e la iglesia .. sólo eran dulces casualidades

nota' '

espero que les guste y muchos besos a todos


End file.
